


Stydia OneShots

by StilesAndLydia2411



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, i never know what to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesAndLydia2411/pseuds/StilesAndLydia2411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is will be a collection of drabbles and one shots. Happy reading! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia are having a movie night when he suddenly asks, "What are we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still pretty new to writing fics and then publishing them so please don't be rude!

It's Friday, which means it is Movie Night. Every Friday, depending on if they were facing the newest threat in town, Stiles and Lydia would have a weekly movie night. Each week they alternate who picks the movies for the night. Tonight was Lydia's choice. She, of course, chose multiple love stories. About halfway through one of them, Lydia shifted her position from one side of the couch to her laying with her arms wrapped securely around Stiles' waist and her head on his chest and Stiles laying right beside her. Suddenly, Stiles sat up, carefully removing her arms from his waist. "Lyds?" Stiles asks quietly. 

"Yeah, ba-" Lydia quickly cut herself off before she could finish that sentence. "Yeah, Stiles?" She asks while her eyes are locked on the screen; it was her favorite movie after all. "Everything okay?"

Stiles slowly reaches for the controller to pause the movie before continuing. "What are we?" He ask quietly, in hopes she won't hear him so he would have the chance to ask a different question.

Lydia wants to answer him but she isn't too sure herself. So they cuddle a lot, friends do that too. So they care about each others opinions, friends do that too. So they get jealous when they see the other talking to someone of the opposite gender that is better looking than them? Friends do the sa- wait, no, they don't do that. And so what Lydia dreams about Stiles' mouth and hands almost every night? Friends do that- oh, wait, they don't do that either. 

"-Lyds?" Stiles calls out again for the third time, breaking her out of thoughts.

"Huh?" Lydia asks while gazing into his eyes. "Wha-what is it?"

"I'm gonna say something and if you don't agree, I can leave and pretend this night never happened." Stiles says seriously. 

Lydia suddenly feels like she knows what he is going to say. However, she doesn't know if she'll be able to say she agrees with him. She definitely does, it's just-

"I love you. I guarantee you know this by now but it's true." Stiles says quickly. "I find everything about you breathtaking, honestly." He says while his cheeks turn a shade of bright red and ducking his head with a shy smile. "And I just- you need- please tell me if you feel the same because I'm honestly-"

Tell him you love him too! Kiss him! Do something! Lydia thinks to herself. After a minute or two of silence, Stiles slowly gets up and nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Okay, I'm just gonna- you clearly- I'm sorry." Stiles mumbles while looking at her like a kicked puppy. 

"I love you too." Lydia says quietly, pulling Stiles back on the couch by his hand. "Stiles, I don't want to mess this up, I really care about you." She places her hand on top of Stiles'. "It's just that I'm really bad with relationships an-and you're the first person that I have ever been in love with." She admits with a shy smile. "I want to be with you, I really do, it's just..." She trails off while looking at their intertwined hands. "What if I break your heart?" She mutters. "Or what if you break my heart?"

Stiles quickly places his hands on her cheeks and whispers, "I trust you won't." before leaning in to kiss her. "The question is, do you trust me?" He whispers as he is hovering over her lips. 

Lydia doesn't trust her voice so she simply nods before leaning in as well. She mutters a simple, I love you." before Stiles delicately places his lips on hers. The kiss is slow and meaningful and lasts a few minutes before pulling they both pull away. 

"Wow." Stiles states with a lazy smile as he rests his forehead on hers. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He prompts pulling away to look into Lydia's, breathtaking green eyes with a slight smirk. 

Lydia knows where this is going so she kisses his lips once more before nodding. 

The boy in front of her clears his throat, pulls Lydia onto his lap, and beams up at her. "Would you like to go out on a date tomorrow?" 

"No." Lydia says and she sees the boys eyes dim before her and he suddenly ducks his head to hide his reddening cheeks. "No, I will not go out on a date with you because we've spend so much time getting to know each other that I just want to be your girlfriend already." She states boldly. "Besides, I already know everything about you." She shrugs and smiles down at him.

Stiles is left looking at Lydia with the biggest grin she has ever seen. "Well, let me rephrase then, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asks with his arms wrapped tightly around Lydia's waist.

"About time you asked, Stilinski." Lydia kisses his lips more roughly this time.


	2. A Moment Of Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia shows up at Stiles' house one night saying she doesn't deserve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually an old fic that I wrote a while ago. I recently found it and figured I might as well post it

Two months. That's how long Stiles and Lydia have been dating. Since they first started dating they have been extremely happy with one another. However, Stiles couldn't figure out why he was look at Lydia standing at his doorstep soaking wet, and sobbing. "What's wrong, baby?" Stiles asks while embracing her and pulling her inside. "Come on, let's get you some clothes to change into." He says while grabbing her hand and leading her to his bedroom. Lydia wants to decline his offer but she can't. This is the boy she is madly in love with after all. She only plans on being for a few minutes but its obvious he won't let her go home unless she is totally honest with him.

He leads her to his bedroom and tells her to take a seat on his bed. He's rummaging through his drawers to find the outfit she always steals when she's over. It always seems to make her happy when she's wearing it. It consists of his black Nike sweatpants and maroon Beacon Hills Lacrosse hoodie with STILINSKI and the number 24 stamped on the back of it.

"You can either use the bathroom to change or I could leave the room, it's up to you." He says as he gives Lydia the said outfit and shrugging. "Actually, I'll just go give my dad a quick call just let him know you're here and that you're safe before he freaks about your car in the driveway so you can just change in here." He says while getting up and making his way to the door and shuts the door behind him.

He comes back a few minutes later and knocks on his bedroom door, asking, "Did you finish changing?" She responds with a sob. When he walks back into his room he sees she is curled up under his blankets and sobbing. "Baby, you have to tell me what happened." He pleads while stroking her hair.

She decides he's right, she's going to have to tell him sooner or later so she pushes her face deeper into the blanket and says, "I- I think we shou- should break up." She says, her eyes closed.

"Oh." Stiles says with a blank expression and pulls his hand back. "Can you just tell me why because it seemed like you were so happy." Stiles says confusedly. "Actually, you obviously happy if you are telling me that you want to break up." He mumbles more to himself than her.

Lydia and takes a deep breath. "I don't deserve you." She admits boldly. You deserve someone like Malia; someone who didn't take eight years to realize how amazing you are!" She cries. "Malia is beautiful, Stiles, and she really likes you." She admits. "I just don't know why you chose me, a stupid third grade crush, over her." She mumbles. "She's beautiful, tall, and skinny! That's every guy's ideal girl!" She cries once more. He doesn't mean to smile, he knows this is a serious topic, he just finds it funny how she doesn't realize how madly in love he is with her. She has had her head under the blanket for the whole duration of her speech so she doesn't know he has been smiling at her for the whole thing. She figured it would give her a confidence boost large enough for her say what she has been thinking for the last week or two if she hid her face. Turns out it did. It's only when she finishes speaking does she poke her head out to see his reaction. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling because for a genius, you could be pretty oblivious sometimes." Stiles grins, kissing her cheek. "She is not every guys 'ideal girl'." He beams down at her. "My ideal girl is actually 5'3, has beautiful strawberry-blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, and is incredibly smart." He says while laying beside her. "I also don't think you are 'a stupid third grade crush'." He slowly scoots closer to her and wraps his arms around her. "You mean the world to me, Lyds." He whispers to her.

"I don't want to break up." Lydia asserts, kissing Stiles' cheek. "I'm sorry, I was just being insecure for a minute." She sighs as she snuggles into his chest. "

"You shouldn't apologize for saying what is on your mind." He states and she nods. "But I'm glad you don't want to break up." He says sleepily. "You really do mean a lot to me." With that, he drifts off to sleep with the girl of his dreams wrapped up in his arms.


	3. UPDATE

I'm so sorry! It's been so long since I've updated this fic since I've been busy with school and everything else going on in my life Anyways, I would love to continue writing this fic but I need some ideas so message me some on Tumblr! If you don't already follow me, it's stilesandlydia2411.


	4. "Is That My Shirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this prompt on Tumblr and will most likely write more one shots of the prompts I come across. This is also very rushed but I felt the sudden need to write so this happened... I hope you all enjoy.

Over the last few months it has been very obvious that Stiles and Lydia have gotten extremely close. However, what isn't obvious is that Stiles' dwindling amount of his t-shirts have been making their way to Lydia's house each time she leaves. You would think someone who aspires to become a detective would notice the small strawberry blond girl either grabbing one of his t-shirts or just walking out of his house in one. But somehow he is completely oblivious when it comes to said girl. 

"Hey," Stiles greets, extending his hand to grab Lydia's books and carry them for her as they walk out of the school. "Do you want to come over and watch some horror movies? I figured since it's almost Halloween and-"

"I'm all yours, Stilinski," Lydia beams up at him. "Do you want me to bring anything?" She questions, as they make their way to his car.

"Maybe a change of clothes?" Stiles asks while putting the key in the ignition and admires her current outfit. "I mean, you do look amazing but I don't think you'll be that comfortable in a skirt and a really nice shirt." 

Lydia laughs and says, "Good point, maybe we can stop by my house so I can pick up a change of clothes and then I'm all yours for the night."  
"Awesome!" Stiles exclaims while speeding out of the parking lot and heading off into the direction of Lydia's house. 

****

"Where the hell is it?" Stiles mumbles while rummaging around his bedroom for his Star Wars t-shirt while Lydia is in the bathroom changing. He's so distracted that he doesn't even hear Lydia come back up the stairs as he's roaming around his room shirtless. "C'mon!" He sighs while crouching down in front of his closet. 

"What are you looking for?" Lydia questions from her spot in the doorframe. She's standing there as if it's so normal for her to wear nothing but his t-shirt and a pair of shorts that are hidden under the shirt . His favorite t-shirt none the less!

Stiles quickly stands up and turns around to make eye-contact with her. "I can't find my-" Stiles' jaw actually opens slightly as he takes in what Lydia is wearing. "Hey!" He says, pointing a finger at the shirt she's wearing. "Is that my shirt?"

"What?" Apparently she didn't realize the shirt she was wearing because once she looked down she immediately froze. "Oh, uh, I-I-" Lydia tries to get out some bullshit excuse but she seems to fail each time she opens her mouth so she's decided on letting him talk for a while.

Stiles actually grins for a second at the fact that he has made the always articulate Lydia Martin stumble over her words. However, it fades into a shy smile as he sits on his bed. "Come here." Stiles says softly as he makes room for her to join him. 

Without a word, she slowly moves away from the doorframe and sits cross-legged in front of him. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asks as she studies the expression on his face. 

He slowly reaches out and touches the shirt. "Out of all my t-shirts you take the one I love?" He prompts while slowly looking up to meet her eyes. "Also, I never took you as a Star Wars girl, Lyds." He laughs quietly. 

"You know, I didn't mean to take this shirt." She admits shyly. "I mean, now you know I sleep in your shirts at home."

"You know, I would be mad if it were anyone else wearing it but you look so good in it so it doesn't really bother me." Stiles admits. "And truthfully, it doesn't bother me one bit that you do." His brows furrow at the last part of Lydia's sentence. "Wait, what do you mean shirts!?"

Lydia can't help but smile at his compliment so she quickly gets up and says, "I'm gonna go grab some snacks, set up the first-" Stiles suddenly wraps his hands around her waist, causing her to squeal. 

"Oh I don't think so, Martin!" Stiles laughs, spinning her around so they make eye contact and stand an inch apart from each other. After a minute of pure silence, the sudden change in mood is palpable. He keeps his voice quiet and opts for, "Keep the shirt, you look way better in it than I do." 

"Stiles?" Lydia mumbles, looking at his lips.

"Hmm?" 

"Kiss me."

Without thinking, he does as asked, guides her to the bed and puts so much emotion in the kiss that it causes Lydia to let out a small moan. After a couple of minutes, the pair pulls apart from one another, leaving both panting. 

"What just happened?" Stiles asks while staring up at the ceiling. 

"It's my fault, I was the one who told you to kiss me and just assumed-"

Stiles silences her with a kiss and pulls back only enough to say, "The girl I'm in love with is wearing my Star Wars shirt and i-" When Stiles realizes what he said, he immediately pulls back completely and starts to panic. "Wait, I-I mean-"

She frowns at Stiles trying to correct himself and sits up, facing him. "Hey, it's me."

"That's the point." He mumbles, changing his position to match hers. "Look, I don't want to ruin things because of a stupid thing I said so can we just pretend this whole never happened?" He says, looking anywhere but her eyes. 

Lydia grabs his chin softly, forcing them to make eye-contact. "Do you really want to forget about all this if I say I'm in love with you too?

Stiles speaks too fast before hearing the end of her sentence, "Yes, please. I was stupid for even-" When he notices the girl in front of him frown and pull away, it finally processes what she said.

"Oh, okay." She wipes the little tear that has managed to escape because whether or not they want to believe it, things between them are going to change. "I'll just go get some snacks, you can, uh, pick the first movie." She tries to leave but she somehow can't because of Stiles. He's not even touching her and she still can't move. Sometimes she's amazed by his charm.

He realizes how this looks to her. It looks like he didn't mean to say it and it only came out in the heat of the moment and he honestly couldn't feel like a bigger idiot. He slowly looks up to meet her gaze. "You said you're-" He doesn't want to finish his sentence because he feels like if he does, she'll realize it's him she's talking to and she'll instantly regret it.

"It doesn't matter." She snaps. "You want to forget about everything's just happened so we will. It's fine. So I'll just go get-"

"If you love me too than I don't want to forget about it." He says just loud enough for her to stop in her tracks and look down. "Don't you get that by now?" 

Lydia wordlessly turns around and sighs. "If you want this," She points to her chest and then points to him. "You have to tell me because I'm tired of pretending I don't love you."

"Lydia, I've wanted this all of my life." Stiles states, smiling shyly.

"What if we make tonight a date?" Lydia asks, tilting her head to the side slightly, grinning.  
He grins and walks to his desk to grab his laptop. "You get the snacks and I'll set up the first movie?"

"Deal." She walks out of the room feeling the happiest she's ever felt in months.


End file.
